<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grass is Purpler On The Other Side by aboredwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156525">The Grass is Purpler On The Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredwriter/pseuds/aboredwriter'>aboredwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Dad! Coach Steel, Dont take this seriously guys, Fluff, Gen, clownery, dungeon boys get tiktok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredwriter/pseuds/aboredwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dungeon Gym boys get bored and decide to start a TiKTok series where they convince their coach of various things. The first on the list? Grass is purple and Coach Steel is colorblind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach Steel &amp; Dungeon Gym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Grass is Purpler On The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!!</p><p>I wrote this based off a conversation with my discord server. Hope everybody enjoys!!</p><p>(Owen doesn't have a canon surname but I gave him one here)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Monday~</strong>
</p><p>As much as they had advertised themselves to be <em>constant hardworking men, </em>Dungeon Gym had its fair share of slow days, dedicated almost entirely to socializing. Coach Steel had basically made them mandatory, almost always alluding to the boys being 'hermits' and needing to come talk to each other. </p><p>Through all of this, the students had discovered that Zeo was especially well-spoken. He had managed to convince Masamune that his toes didn't exist when they had been much younger, but they'd forgotten about that hidden skill...</p><p>until TikTok rolled around. </p><p>They had already been dragging their Coach into TikToks in exchange for shadow launchers--ten shadow launchers per TikTok he participated in, and for the boys to <em>not </em>participate in "tickity-tocks" as he'd accidentally dubbed them, would give them a pass on five shadow launchers. They had a set system that had worked in their favor. Owen would know, he'd dodged those shadow launchers as if they were some horrifying, biblical plague, sprinting down the street the second he heard that cell phones were coming on and dances were being taught. </p><p>But even <em>Owen Sall </em>had to stick around for this one.</p><p>Making sure their coach was in earshot, Zeo started to speak:</p><p>"C'mon, Masamune, we both know the grass is purpler on the other side!"</p><p>Coach Steel set down his coffee mug, clearly taken aback by what he'd just overheard. Owen was seated near his feet, snickering along--he could only assume that Chris had made him laugh so hard. </p><p>"Zeo, Kid, Kiddo, <em>my boy--</em>what did you just say?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>With the most convincing, perplexed expression Owen had ever seen, Zeo replied: "'The grass is purpler on the other side'. It's a common expression? Unless I mistranslated something from Greek?"</p><p>"Kid, it's <em>greener."</em></p><p>"What's greener?"</p><p>"'The grass is<em> greener </em>on the other side' is the expression."</p><p>The other boys nearly broke character, with Toby ducking so low in order to hide his face that his back started to stretch. Owen was biting back a cackle by now, and poor Masamune had to fake needing a drink of water to collect himself. Still, Zeo remained entirely straight-faced, as if he were stating basic fact, and shrugged.</p><p>"Greener? Why would it be greener? Grass is purple."</p><p>"What did you just say?!"</p><p>"Grass is purple."</p><p>"Tell me this is a joke."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"This is a joke," Steel repeated again, "grass is green."</p><p>"This seems like kindergarten-level stuff here, Coach, the sky is blue and grass is purple."</p><p>Coach Steel opened his mouth to speak again before abruptly lifting Zeo off his feet and carrying him to the front of Dungeon Gym, where a tiny patch of grass surrounded the battered sidewalks. </p><p>"What color is that?"</p><p>"Purple."</p><p>Behind them, Zeo faintly heard the sound of <em>Savage Love </em>starting to play and, as if on cue, Owen's feet slamming against the pavement in what had to feel like a daring escape. After Owen scurried off, he heard Toby's voice behind them.</p><p>"That's purple," he said, swallowing back a giggle, "I mean, I can see it being sort of blue-looking...maybe indigo, but <em>green?"</em></p><p>"Coach, are you colorblind?" Zeo asked, expressions laced with a painfully genuine-looking concern. </p><p>He opened his mouth to deny, but was he sure? He had never thought himself to be colorblind before. He had never even thought of it as a possibility. <em>Grass is green. </em>Was he losing his mind? Grass was green. It had to be green. If it had died, then maybe it would be brown, or if a dog had gotten to it, it'd be yellow. But <em>purple? </em></p><p>He had never questioned his reality this hard. </p><p>"I...I don't know." </p><p>
  <strong>~Wednesday~</strong>
</p><p>"Come on Owen! Just try <em>Renegade </em>with us!" King pleaded.</p><p>"Nope." </p><p>""Ey, I hate those 'tickity-tock' dances, too," Coach Steel interjected, "but have some fun with your friends. The grass is purpler on the other side, Owen."</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, Masamune was heard cackling and Toby doubled forward. Zeo bit back a triumphant smirk.</p><p>
  <strong>~Thursday~</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Zeo!" </em>Coach Steel came hurrying in, roaring out names of every single student who'd told him that grass was purple over the course of four days, "<em>Toby! King! Owen! Chris!"</em></p><p>All of them set down their launchers, staring at him intently. <em>Oh, so he'd figured it out. </em></p><p>"I just paid fifty flippin' dollars gettin' tested for <em>color blindness! </em>I am <em>not </em>colorblind! I don't know what's wrong with me!"</p><p>"With...with you?" King sputtered out.</p><p>"Yeah! I kept tellin' that doctor that I keep seein' things in the wrong color but he said I was <em>fine! </em>I mean, I never gave 'em the specifics but still. Can you believe it? They should know that!"</p><p>Zeo, again, being the only one who could keep a straight face, said flatly: "you still see the grass as green?"</p><p>"Yes! You guys all see it as purple, right? I'm not remembering that wrong."</p><p>Murmurs of agreement sounded across Dungeon Gym. Then the sound of <em>Renegade, </em>and then again, Owen sprinting away. </p><p>"....I need alcohol."</p><p>"I thought you don't drink," Toby said.</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>
  <strong>~Friday~</strong>
</p><p>Coach Steel came into work, saw his students warming up for the day, and suddenly snapped: "I know for a <em>fact </em>grass isn't purple!"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure! I asked everybody: the guy at the bagel place, my wife, my sister-in-law! Everybody said green! And now the whole city thinks I'm crazy thanks to you boys!" He flailed. </p><p>"I mean...you <em>did </em>forget a basic, common expression. I mean, I'm not even a native English speaker and I--" </p><p>"Shut up, Masamune, if you know what's good for you," he warned, then walked over to Zeo, "was this your idea?"</p><p>Suddenly realizing how absolutely and supremely fucked he was, Zeo's eyes bugged as he glanced around the room, an anxious grin slithering across his face. He'd be lying if he said that his life didn't flash before his eyes just a little bit. </p><p>Without warning, Coach Steel lifted Zeo into the air and abruptly tossed him. Zeo went airborne for a few seconds before landing ass-first into the tile floors, even bouncing a few times.</p><p>"Get the hell outta here! Purple grass..."</p><p>"Coach, did you just say 'hell'?" Masamune's eyes went wide, "I don't think I've ever heard you swear."</p><p>"Didn't you give me seventy shadow-launchers for that word last month?" Toby asked mock-accusingly. </p><p>Coach Steel sighed, defeated. "Well, the grass is purpler when you're an adult and you can do what you want!"</p><p>"But I thought you knew-"</p><p>"I <em>do </em>know it's green but I'm stickin' with this," he said.</p><p>"But Coach, you call us 'young adults' and say we need to be more mature all the time," Chris said.</p><p>"Oh God...what am I gonna do with you kids?" He groaned. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>